


Delta Ruins

by Junn8e



Series: The Game Chronicles [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), More Soon - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Crossovers, Gen, More characters to be added, No Beta, Other, There will be many innuendos, We Die Like Men, very improper formatting lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junn8e/pseuds/Junn8e
Summary: In an attempt to return to the Dark World, Kris and Susie end up in a variety of indie games. Ralsei and Lancer tag along too!(I will update the fandoms as necessary as I move along with the story. It's in very early development and I don't have any plan at all, haha. I will stay on a consistent update schedule with a minimum of 1,000 words per chapter. I'm very new to writing so I'd love feedback aswell.)
Relationships: Eventual Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Kris & Kris' Red Soul (Deltarune), Kris & Lancer & Ralsei & Susie (Deltarune), Kris & Susie (Deltarune)
Series: The Game Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Delta Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> (in incredibly strong british accent) yes hello como esta whats up  
> this is one of my very first fanfics, so I'd really love to hear criticism to improve my work in whatever way possible. dont be shy to absolutely indignify me lmao  
> (unless i totally suck at writing and should give it up haha.)  
> Anyway, i plan to try and stick to a regular update schedule, mainly because its an excuse to heavily procrastinate.

Susie groggily awoke from her short-lived retreat from reality, sedately rubbing her eyes as a yawn escaped from the depths of her lungs. 

Diving out from under the tattered duvet, she slipped on a pair of damaged jeans and a large purple jacket. If she didn’t have a protective layer of fur, she would consider it scratchy. 

Opening the door, she mutely walked out of her room, feet quiet due to years of practice avoiding confrontation with her parents. 

As the living room came into view, she gazed upon the aftermath of an intense night of... something, bottles and needles littering the surface of nearly everything in sight. 

She groaned, grabbing her old schoolbag along with her phone resting on the counter beside it. 

She shuffled to the front door, twisted the knob with a squeak, and pulled open the door with a creak. Time to start her voyage to school. 

♤ ♡ ♢ ♧ ♤

Kris lay in their bed, in a state between sleep and conscience, contentment in their bones. Lamentably, this blissful peace was interrupted by the gentle voice of their mother. 

“Kris dear, it's time to get ready,"

They overtly groaned.

“I made pancakes, honey. Surely you don’t want to miss out on those?”

They lifted their head with a start, eliciting a giggle from Toriel.

“Well, come right down when you are dressed, my child.”

Rolling out of bed and plopping on the floor with a *thunk*, they located their dresser. The top drawer contained several green and yellow striped sweaters, some with three stripes, some with two, some puffy, and some thin. The second one was several types of brown bottoms, jeans for cold days and shorts for the opposite.  
The third one was... scandalous! Their sock drawer! Considering it was early fall, they settled on a thin sweater and shorts, then donned short socks. 

Satisfied with their outfit, they ran down the stairs, fantasizing about pancakes. Inevitably, they tripped over themself and tumbled down the stairs, landing at the end with a bonk. Toriel pattered over, rushing over to Kris, who was laughing inside, and in turn, responded with a thumbs up.

♤ ♡ ♢ ♧ ♤

Arriving at school, albeit 10 minutes late, Susie strolled into the building. Bright morning light shone through the concealed windows, casting down onto the hallway, dust scattering in the beams of the sun. Treading through the halls, she stopped and spared a glance at the looming closet at the end of the hall, recounting the indefinable events of the previous day. The Dark World, Lancer, the Fountains, the King, but above all Kris. Their drastic personality change, their faultless leadership, and how unyielding they were in showing mercy. 

Before she knew it, Susie arrived at her locker, and lazily tossed her bag in, not bothering to gather her class supplies. She did, however, grab a stick of chalk to munch on during the period of hell that is class.

At the door, she opted to kick it open once again, being greeted by many startled faces. Kris, however, was unfazed, which gave way to a smirk on Susies' face. 

♤ ♡ ♢ ♧ ♤

When Susie asked to use the restroom, casting a glance in their direction, Kris, of course, was happy to oblige. They waited a minute to avoid suspicion and signed to use the bathroom.


End file.
